


Respite

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Journey Through Time [47]
Category: Bishop the Last X-man(comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, discussing events from other worlds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Sam and Nate take a brief respite in timeline five.
Relationships: Nate Grey/Sam Guthrie
Series: Journey Through Time [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877695





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated to April 3rd 2014 as that was around the time I stopped working on this series.

Respite

He stretched out on the bank letting the sun dry his skin. If they weren’t so close to camp he’d lose the boxer-briefs and just lay there naked but unlike his younger sister he had never been much of an exhibitionist. He heard Nate snorting with suppressed laughter as he caught that thought. “Hey she’s my sister, I’m the only one allowed to laugh about her streaking habit.” He said knowing that Nate knew he was only kidding.

“I wonder how long before someone comes looking for us,” Nate said from somewhere above him. He glanced up at the man similarly stripped down to just his underwear floating above him. “We are definitely too close to the village to do that Sam.” Nate said with a smirk.

“It probably won’t be for a while Sage said it was time for Link’s lessons and everyone knows to keep you away while she’s practicing since you scare her.” He could feel Nate’s disappointment. “Does it really bother you that she doesn’t like being near you?”

“I’m used to weaker telepaths being nervous around me,” Nate said dropping down to lay beside him. “Doesn’t mean I particularly like them looking at me like I’m going to blow up every time I’m near them.” He pulled the other man against him and didn’t bother to say anything they both knew he wasn’t afraid to be around Nate. “Why aren’t you afraid you know how powerful I really am even Rachel really doesn’t know?”

“That’s why I’m not afraid,” he said honestly. “The things you did in that seven year time line were shocking, I’ll admit but I know you are in control that’s all that matters.” He could tell Nate was still unsure about that. “Listen when I was mutating every few seconds after Sinister took his revenge you put me back together again one molecule at a time so I know you have what it takes to control things.”

“That was the hardest thing I’ve ever done rearranging a few bits of cloth to make clothes isn’t even approaching the same scale.” Nate looked away. “I was willing to take the risk in that world because I knew it wasn’t really your body I don’t know if I could do that if something like that ever happened again.”

“I hope you never have to do something like that again but if you do I know you’ll do your best,” he said honestly. “Do you ever wonder about the doubles we left behind on Chad’s world?” He wasn’t sure why the idea popped into his head but it did. “I can’t remember if there were an equal number of us left behind or not.”

“There was,” Nate said with a shrug. “I counted before we left I was worried some of my alternate selves might not take it well if there wasn’t.” He wasn’t surprised at all that Nate would worry about his alternate selves. “I know I have gotten used to you but I’m not sure they all stayed in that world I think some may have left for greener pastures.”

“What makes you say that?” He asked really curious. “And how could they even travel to other worlds?” He was really curious about that. He saw Nate look away and then he got it. “You think that Rachel is right that you might be able to do it don’t you?”

“Yeah I have no reason to try its too risky but being stuck in a world with other copies of me might make me try it,” Nate said after a moment. “No offense but even being on the same world with Cable is hard enough.” He had to laugh at that he knew Nate and Cable would never be comfortable around each other. “It isn’t that funny.”

“Yes it is,” He said and then he heard it voices approaching. “Looks like our respite is over.” He said wondering if he should pull on his clothes. He felt them then forming over there as Nate used his TK to dress the two of them. He knew why Nate did it it let them hold each other alone a little longer before they were interrupted.

The end.


End file.
